Chromosome 20
by Biggar
Summary: Chromosome 20 revolves around Harry Potter, who in a series of events has been turned into a girl. The story starts at the beginning of year 5 and follows Harry as he deals with his body and the war against Voldemort. This story contains sexual themes and is not meant for prude people.
1. Morning Reflections

**Author's Note:**

****Title: Chromosome 20  
Author: Biggar  
Rating: MA

The following story is not meant for prude people. It (will) include(s) many sexual scenes, including masturbation, nudism, sexual intercourse, sexual intercourse between three or more people and sexual assault. I will do my best to warn you before each chapter, but if you're not looking for any of this, I recommend finding another story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Harry Potter universe, nor to its characters. All rights belong to their respective owners and I do not make any money writing this story.

* * *

Harry woke up on a particularly hot day in August. He looked over to his left to see on his alarm clock that it was only half past nine, yet he already felt like he was about to melt. This would be a very long day. Not that that was anything extraordinary: ever since he had changed on the graveyard at the end of last year, it had been more difficult for him to cope with high temperatures. Even his dormitories at Hogwarts had felt warmer and while that wasn't really a problem (he had often found himself shivering at night, despite the thick blanket), it seemed like a curse in summer.

"Eventually I'll get used to it", he thought as he got out of bed, ready to take a shower. Deep down he knew it would take an awful lot of getting used to to deal with his new life. As he walked into the bathroom, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and sighed. Everyone had said that his physical change had been for the better, especially his male peers. He could hardly disagree with them: he sure did look a lot better. The change had made him less skinny and had softened his face. His skin was smoother and less blotchy and while he initially had to get used to his new height, or rather lowness, he had adjusted quickly to it. No, his physical appearance wasn't what bothered him. It was the fact that he knew so little about the lifestyle he'd have to pick up because of this change.

The Dursleys had been astonished when he had gotten out of the train at the beginning of the summer. At first they hadn't recognised him (how could they have), but as he approached them, they had noticed how familiar he was. It wasn't until he had spoken to them, though, that they fully realised who he actually was. Aunt Petunia had nearly fainted and Uncle Vernon had simply stared at him for two minutes, completely startled and unable to say anything: a lifetime first, as far as Harry could recall. Dudley hadn't been there as he preferred bullying twelve year olds with his gang over accompanying his parents to the station, but when he had gotten home later that night, he had yelled something about a stranger in the house and it had taken half an hour to calm him down.

Harry's freak-level only rose because of the change, as far as the Dursleys were concerned and they were determined to prevent the neighbours from finding out. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had eventually come up with an alibi: he was supposedly an exchange student from America. He doubted the neighbours would believe the Dursleys would ever take in an exchange student, but seeing they had never cared much about the odd boy who lived with them either, no problems had arisen thus far.

"Being the new Harry had its advantages, though", Harry thought to himself as he got out of the shower and grabbed a towel. The Dursleys had been less demanding of him and Dudley had even stopped beating him up. Harry had been surprised to discover even Dudley had some standards, even though he knew he'd be able to take on Dudley regardless of what body he was in, as long as he was allowed to use magic. Nevertheless he didn't miss the daily beatings.

As Harry got dressed he reminded himself he would really need to get some new clothes. The Dursleys were still in denial over the whole fiasco and thought it would wear off eventually, so they refused to buy or even let him buy new clothing. Unlike most transformational magic, however, this seemed to be permanent. No one knew for sure whether or not it was, but perhaps someone had found more information during the seemingly endless amount of time he had been stuck at 4 Privet Drive. The letters he had received from his friends had been of little value: they hadn't as much as mentioned his change and according to them they weren't allowed to send any other information either, in case any of the letters went astray. He understood they couldn't provide any updates on Voldemort and his followers, but his new look wasn't really a secret: it had been on the frontpage of the Daily Prophet the day after the events on the graveyard had taken place. Of course the Prophet had denied these events ever happened and had come up with some twisted story explaining his change. He was waiting for the day they would just admit he-who-must-not-be-named had returned.

"Today doesn't seem like they day their stubborness changed", he muttered to Hedwig as he saw the headline of the newspaper she had just delivered. It ended up on the large pile of other, unread Prophets from the last couple of weeks. He got a little upset because it had once again been the only mail he had received: the last letter from Hermione had arrived two weeks ago and said they'd most likely be seeing each other again 'soon'. Needless to say the excitement about that had worn off after a couple of days...

As he got hotter and hotter, he reminded himself there was no use in getting angry at his friends, even though they had seemingly abandoned him. Despite the ridiculous heat, it felt good, though. It was unfair he had been stuck at the Dursleys' for the whole summer. After all, it had been him who had battled Voldemort and him who had seen Cedric's death. He had been through so much, yet Ron and Hermione were kept in the loop and he wasn't. Perhaps they thought his change had made him mentally unstable.

"Perhaps it had, but if it hadn't, this isolement would soon do so anyway", he thought. He was bored to death all day, every day, and had so many questions he wanted answered regarding both the new him and the impending war against Voldemort. He didn't know what had happened on the graveyard, he didn't know why it had happened and he didn't know how to deal with it, but he was determined to find out.

If he had the choice to transform back into his old self, he probably would. It was so much more comfortable to live the life he already knew, but on the other hand he was also curious what his new life had to offer. After all, his life had dramatically improved after he'd found out he was a wizard, so perhaps his life would improve again now he'd found out he had turned into a witch.

He smiled as he looked down at his new, feminine body, remembering the nights he had experimented. If those nights were a sign of what was yet to come, he could probably end up enjoying this whole change.

"I'll need to have a long conversation with Hermione and Ginny", he said, still stroking Hedwig. "They can hardly be less of a help than Aunt Petunia..."

* * *

**A/N:**

There we go: the very first chapter of my very first fanfic! I'm wondering if this idea will be good enough to get people to enjoy it, but it's something I think I'd like to read. At least the idea behind it, perhaps I'm ruining it with my writing. I have no idea if there are any similar stories out there (there probably are), but I think I'll refrain from reading them for now. I wouldn't want to borrow too many ideas and it's just so easy to pick up stuff from other stories!

Anyway, this story will probably contain some smut, which means I'll have to censor it here. I'll probably upload it to Adultfanfiction as well, but I'll let you know once I actually start cutting parts.

Please let me know what you think! Every little bit of feedback is appreciated.


	2. Playground Pleasure

This chapter includes: Masturbation, Nudism

* * *

Harry put Hedwig in her case, gave her an owl treat and went downstairs to get breakfast. His aunt and uncle must still have been sleeping, as well as Dudley, and Harry couldn't say it bothered him. Despite their new attitude towards him (less insulting and more ignoring), they were still rather unpleasant company and he preferred having breakfast alone over feeling the constant tension that surrounded his presence at 4 Privet Drive. He grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down at the table, thinking about how he'd spend yet another summer day. He had finished all of his homework for the summer within a week and had read all of the books he had brought with him: even doing schoolwork was better than being bored. The rest of the days had mostly been spent loitering outside and the nights had been spent discovering his new assets. It was a shame he wasn't allowed to use magic outside of Hogwarts yet, because he could really have used some silencing wards. His chamber was right next to Dudley's and to his displeasure he had heard him masturbating multiple times: if he heard Dudley, Dudley could hear him.

He finished his breakfast and quickly rinsed his bowl before drying it and putting it back on the shelf. He heard the shower being turned on upstairs and decided he wasn't up for spending the day with his lovely relatives. Instead, he grabbed a bottle of water and went outside. Today would be another day full of loitering. He walked out of the street with its perfectly green lawns (no one on Privet Drive seemed to care much about the water shortage) and headed for the small playground on the outskirts of the suburb. It was a desolated one, because Dudley and his gang liked to terrorise the kids there, but a couple of years ago, Harry had found a small spot surrounded by bushes where he could relax all day. It wasn't visible from the playground, but if you jumped the fence you could get there through a large bush.

For the umptieth time that month Harry considered just taking the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron, like he had done two years ago, but he still held on to the hope someone would finally pick him up at the Dursleys', Sirius or the Weasleys, perhaps. He would've preferred the Leaky Cauldron over his current residence, but he also knew he'd be swarmed with people who wanted to know everything about his change. He hated the attention he always received in the wizard community and with so little knowledge about his transformation himself, he couldn't possibly deal with all of the questions that he'd get.

The playground was as depressing as ever, with its broken swingset and slide covered with graffiti. He jumped the broken fence, which he did clumpsier than last year, and moved a large branch to clear the way to 'his' spot. He enjoyed the coolness of the ground and leafs around him, which were always covered in shadow thanks to the canopy of leafs above him. He laid down on the dry grass, closed his eyes and enjoyed the sound of the birds around him, even though it was disturbed by the sound of the nearby motorway. Lying there was a lot more comfortable than trying to sleep in his overly hot bedroom and Harry soon dozed off in a comfortable nap.

After what must've been a couple of hours, Harry awoke with a dry mouth and a slightly aching back. He heard laughing coming from the playground; Dudley and his gang were probably terrorising the neighbourhood again. Remembering he had brought a bottle of water, he reached for it and eagerly drank almost half of it at once. Too quickly, he soon noticed, as he spilled some on his oversized shirt. He knew it'd dry within minutes in this weather, but he tried to brush it off nevertheless. As he touched his shirt, he couldn't help but notice the new curves he had acquired on the graveyard and as he slowly moved his hands over them, he felt the same cozy feeling he'd felt so often at night. From his belly, he directed his hands down to his hips, slowly following his figure as far as he could reach, then changing to the inside of his legs.

His hands went up again, triggering a tickle in his loins as he passed them, all the way up to his chest, where he soon found two of the assets he enjoyed the most about his new body. He didn't have any fitting clothes, let alone female specific underwear, so he could feel his breasts right through his shirt. He had no idea what cupsize he had, but in comparison to what he'd seen from other girls, he knew he was quite well endowed with two voluptuous boobs. Harry started massaging them softly and felt the stiffening of his nipples, letting out a small gasp when he touched them directly. He couldn't help but play with them for a little longer, before he felt an awkward ache in his lower belly. If there was one thing Harry loved about his new body, it was how sensitive it was.

Even though he knew perfectly well that he was outside and everyone could find him, he couldn't resist the urge to pleasure himself after having kneaded those damned breasts. He moved his hands down once again and unbuckled his belt. He didn't even need to zip down his oversized pants, as they left enough room for both of his hands, so he just started stroking through the fabric of his old boxers. He felt the cushoning hair and made a mental note to look up a dehairing spell. His pubic hair had never bothered him on his old body, but now it seemed like an obstruction to touching his sensitive skin directly. He felt the ache get stronger and stronger the more he rubbed and finally he slipped his hands under the elastic of his boxers, unable to resist any longer. He moved his middlefinger through the now familiar, yet still unsettling split and started breathing more heavily as he felt he was starting to get wet. He still didn't know how it happened, but he enjoyed the feeling of his hand going through the moist area.

Almost moving on its own, his hand excerted more and more pressure as it slipped deeper into the split, until he found what it was looking for: the little knob that made him feel better than anything else. He started making little circles around it, while unconsciously curving is back and pushing his hips up. His breath got heavier and heavier and he felt he was slowly nearing his release. He wanted this to go on for a little longer, but he only managed to hold out for a couple of seconds before giving in to the now burning ache. He felt all of his muscles tense as a wave of pleasure hit his body, starting in his toes and moving all the way up to his neck and back to his belly, where it reached its height and forced Harry to let out a shriek of pleasure.

Unable to think properly, it took him a while to notice the conversation and laughter had stopped. He sat up and listened closely, until he heard a pair of feet hit the ground, presumably after the feet's owner having jumped over the fence that seperated his hideout from the playground. He heard the rustling of leafs as it got closer to him, until he at last saw the branch in front of him move. A large boy stood over him, surprised at what he saw. Harry recognised the boy: it was Piers, one of Dudley's friends.

"Well, well, well... Look what we've got here...", he said as he evilly smiled at Harry. "Big D, look what I found!"

* * *

**A/N:**

Bam, chapter 2 done. I'm a rocketship! Admitted, it's once again a little bit short, but I figured it'd be better to upload what I already have, instead of waiting for me to write more.

I'm still very much looking for feedback, so please let me know what you think! The first chapter was the first bit of fanfiction I ever wrote, this was the first bit of smut I ever wrote. It could be horrible without me even knowing it...

Oh, and of course a merry Christmas to all of you, or, in case you're not celebrating it: have a nice day!


	3. Forceful Events

This chapter contains: sexual assault, nudism

* * *

Harry was completely shocked. There he was, on the ground with his belt unbuckled, his hands in his boxers, his face sweaty from the past couple of minutes and to top it all he was still panting. He slowly started to realise it'd probably be better for him to get up: Piers couldn't have found him in a more vulnerable position. Just as he moved to fasten his belt, Dudley came stumbling through the bushes. He turned white as he saw Harry lying on the ground, but Piers didn't know Harry well enough to make the connection between the skinny boy they had bullied so often and the girl in baggy clothes before him.

The clothes Harry wore weren't very flattering and didn't reveal much of his body, other than the fact that he obviously had breasts. His face hadn't changed enough for him to become completely unrecognisable, but it did look feminine, which was emphasised by his hair that had grown quite a bit throughout summer and now covered almost half of his neck. All in all, someone who had never bothered to properly look at him would not be able to recognise the gangling boy he had once been.

Soon Gordon, another friend of Dudley, entered the small hideout as well. At first he looked slightly bewildered, but then he too started grinning as the situation dawned on him.

"Looks like you interrupted something, Piers. Not that it seems like a bad interruption, of course: this girl sure looks like she could use some help."

"Exactly what I was thinking. Pleasuring yourself in broad daylight... Only an ordinary slut would have such a low level of self control. We might as well aid her in her search for sexual relief", Piers answered.

Dudley still stood there like he had been petrified by a basilisk and Harry was starting to realise he was in great trouble. Initially he'd been afraid they'd beat him up like they had done so many times in the past, but what they were about to do was far worse than that. He knew he couldn't take the three guys and decided his best option would be to make a run for it, but as he slowly got up, he noticed his legs weren't as steady as they used to be. Pierse and Gordon curiously looked at him and then he leapt for the exit behind Gordon. The two boys had seen it coming and Piers grabbed him around the waist before he could even make it to the bushes.

"Nuh uh, you asked for it and we're not letting you go before we've had our way with you", Piers whispered in his ear, followed by a shiver inducing lick over his earlobe.

"Wait! It's not what you think it is", Harry cried out with a shaky voice. "I'm not a girl, I'm a guy like you!"

"Oh really?", Gordon asked sweetly. "Perhaps we should take a look to verify that... Big D, would you kindly hold our little slut here?"

Dudley was still too shocked to move and after asking what the hell was wrong with him, Piers sighed and forcefully took Harry by his arms, which he folded on Harry's back. Harry put up a struggle but found he was now unable to move his upper body and suddenly he felt afraid. The arms holding him were so much stronger than his, he couldn't do anything to prevent them from doing what they were going to do.

"Please!", Harry hysterically shouted as tears started to well up in his eyes, "Please let me go! It's not what you think it is, I swear I'm a boy!"

"We'll see about that", Gordon answered as he started unbuttoning Harry's shirt. It soon fell open to reveal two well formed breasts, with his nipples still erect from earlier events.

"From what I've seen, these twins usually only appear on female bodies", Gordon laughed, as he grabbed said twins and started kneading them. He was rougher than Harry had been on himself and while it slightly hurt, it felt pleasurable at the same time. Harry couldn't help but let out a moan through his tears, which resulted in laughing from both Piers and Gordon. Harry couldn't believe his body was actually enjoying this abuse and tried to get away from the two again, to no avail.

"Judging by your reaction, you are indeed quite the slut", Piers whispered as he tightened his grip on Harry's arms. "Perhaps we should take this to the next level..."

He nodded to Gordon who moved his hands from Harry's breasts down his sides to his hips, feeling every inch of him along the way, much like Harry had done himself not too long ago. He then kept one hand on his hip and moved the other one into Harry's boxers. Harry felt the ache in his belly again now the sensitive skin was touched by much rougher hands, yet it was stronger than it had ever been. The ache got worse and worse as Gordon moved his hand further down and Harry let out another moan, even louder than the first one. It was weird his body longed so much for what was happening, like it didn't realise the degrading situation he was in. Harry got angry at himself and started crying even louder, cursing his damned transformation.

He kicked at Gordon and hit his left shin, but he was too close to kick him hard enough to cause much pain. Gordon growled and soon Harry felt a searing pain in his cheek as he was hit by a flat hand. Harry let out another cry and Gordon's other hand resumed trailing downwards as if nothing had happened. It wasn't long until Gordon found the most sensitive spot of his body and a wave of pleasure shot through him. His back arched uncontrollably and Piers and Gordon laughed out triumphantly.

"A boy? My ass! You're a slut if I've ever seen one", Gordon said to him as he rubbed the little knob again. This time Harry couldn't hold himself and he gasped as the orgasm he had wanted so badly not to come rolled over him. As he felt his body go numb, he dropped to the ground and Piers let him land softly. He now lay on the dry, cold ground with the afterglow of his orgasm still in his body and was barely able to breathe, let alone move. His body was being abused, he was unable to do anything about it and it was likely to get much, much worse.

"Well then, let's get down to business", Piers said cheerfully. "Big D, are you alright?"

"Just leave him be", Gordon answered, looking at the fat boy who seemed unable to say anything and was just gaping at the whole scenario. "If he doesn't want to help this little girl, we'll just have to do it alone. His loss."

"Wait!", Big D suddenly exclaimed. "You're not actually planning on raping here, are you?"

Piers raised an eyebrow. "It's not really raping, D. We're just doing this girl a favour. If you don't want to be part of this, just walk away now."

Dudley was torn up by this decision. He knew he couldn't abuse his cousin and even though he absolutely loathed Harry, he knew he'd get in trouble if they proceeded: either because Harry would press charges or because Harry would avenge himself with magic. He hadn't forgotten the pigtail he had aquired 4 years ago.

"Stop it, we really can't do this", he said with a shaky voice.

"D, you disappoint me", Gordon sighed as he exchanged a glance with Piers.

Piers threw his hands in the air and exclaimed: "Fine, we'll leave it at this."

Dudley relaxed and got some colour back in his face. Just as he turned around to leave the scene, he was hit on the side of his head with Piers' fist. He hadn't expected it and was knocked out instantly. Harry felt the ground rumble as Dudley landed.

"Now we've got that sorted out...", Piers started ominously, "we can get to the fun part".

He took off his shirt, started unbuckling his belt and soon he stood before Harry in his birthday suit. His dick was already throbbing and before Harry realised it, he was being forcefully pulled up on his knees by his hair. He tried to hit Piers in the stomach, but his punch didn't seem to bother Piers and before he knew it a finger was being shoved into his mouth. He tried biting it, but he couldn't prevent a second and a third finger from being shoved in and Piers easily managed to open up his mouth wide enough to fit something bigger. Piers moved his hand to the side of Harry's mouth, leaving the middle for his dick, which was shoved into Harry with one large thrust. Harry gagged as it hit the back of his throat, but Piers didn't seem to care and quickly started thrusting in and out of Harry's mouth, as tears poured down Harry's face.

Much to his own disgust, Harry found he didn't even dislike the taste of the throbbing penis he hated his body for being so receptive in such a degrading situation. He repeatedly punched Piers in the stomach, but the larger boy wasn't bothered by it and kept on thrusting until it became too much and released his load with a load groan The gooey substance was salty and Harry gagged again as the sperm was shot into the back of his throat. He dropped back down on all fours as Piers let go of his hair and started coughing up Piers' fluids on the ground.

While Piers had been forcing himself into Harry's mouth, Gordon had gotten undressed and now eagerly dropped down behind him, turned on by the act he'd just witnessed. Harry felt the two hands on his hips again, which were pulling down his trousers and Harry knew what'd be coming next. He knew there was no other choice and took his chance as he reached to his right pocket and found the heft of his wand, which he pulled out as he dropped to the ground and rolled over.

Gordon and Piers looked surprised by this sudden movement and it took them a while to notice the piece of wood Harry was now holding. Gordon opened his mouth to joke about the poor girl defending herself with a twig, but he never got the chance to do so before being hit right in the chest by a paralysing spell. He fell to the ground, unable to move anything but his eyes and was soon followed by the body of Piers, who landed right on top of him with a heavy thump.

Harry couldn't hold back from crying hysterically as he lay on the ground with the other 3 boys surrounding him, Dudley out cold and the other two paralysed. He felt humiliated and dirty, but at least he hadn't let them take it even further, thanks to his magic. An uncontrollable shivering took over his body as he imagined what would have happened if he hadn't been able to reach for his wand.

* * *

**A/N:**

Another chapter for boxing day, I finished this quite late yesterday. A big thank you to my good friend Chichiru for proofreading it within half an hour: thanks to her I was able to upload it already! It seems like the chapters are gradually getting longer, but that's a good thing, right?

Please leave feedback if you enjoy the story thus far, even more so when you don't. Feedback is the best way to improvement!

**Edit 27/12/12:**

Catty: Thank you for your solid criticism! I read through the chapter again and couldn't help but agree with you, so I changed some things and hope it's better now. It was never my intention to depict women as weak creatures who wouldn't fight back when something as horrible as this happened, but I wanted to illustrate how much Harry's body didn't feel like his own yet and made a difference between what his mind wanted and what his body wanted. Like I said: I hope the altered version is an improvement! :)


	4. Reasonable Restriction

**A/N:**

In response to some criticism from Catty, I tweaked some parts of chapter 3. If you read it after the edit of 27/12/12, you already read the updated version, but if you didn't, I recommend quickly reading it again. If you don't, you'll still be able to follow the story, though. It's up to you!

* * *

It took Harry a couple of minutes to calm down before he finally got up. He felt dirty and wanted to go home and cuddle up in bed forever. He pulled up his trousers and tried to button his shirt, which wasn't easy with his shaking hands, but eventually he succeeded and he made his way to the bushes surrounding the small canopy. He almost tripped over Dudley's arm, whom he had almost forgotten about and pondered what he would do with him. Dudley was still unconscious and there was no way Harry would be able to carry him back to Privet Drive, but he knew he'd be the one to take the blame if the Dursleys found out Harry had left him behind, unconscious on the cold ground. Harry remembered that Dudley, for whatever reason, had stood up for him and he groaned as he realised he now owed Dudley something.

Wondering what he'd do, his eyes fell on the half empty bottle of water he had brought with him that morning, which had rolled over to the edge of the clearing. The crying and shouting had taken its toll and as he saw it, his throat suddenly felt sore and he picked it up to drink a couple of mouthfuls, before pouring the rest of the water over Dudley's head. Dudley flung his hands to his head as he woke up with a yell and it took him a moment to realise where he was exactly. He looked around to see his mates lying on the ground, before looking back to Harry, who looked awful. Harry's messy hair covered his tear stained face and his sloppy shirt was covered with patches of dirt. His belt was still unbuckled and some leafs and twigs stuck to the Harry's shoulder, made all sticky by Piers' liquids which he apparently had fallen in. His red eyes looked hollow and his whole body was still slightly trembling.

"Did... Did they...?", Dudley started, unable to finish the sentence and going pale again. Harry answered by shaking his head and indicating the bodies on the ground.

"Are they... Did you...?", Dudley tried once again.

"Paralysed.", Harry managed to mutter through the lump in his throat.

Neither of them then knew what to say, so Harry simply moved a branch out of the way and left the clearing through the bushes, shortly afterward followed by Dudley. As they crossed the playground, Mrs Figg, their batty old neighbour came panting into sight, wearing flipflops and a morning robe. Harry quickly tried to stow his wand away, but Mrs Figg just rolled her eyes at him.

"Don't bother, I'm just here to bring you home safely. God, I'm going to kill Mundungus for leaving you alone. He was supposed to keep an eye on you! Dumbledore is going to be furious when he finds out you had to use magic because Mundungus wasn't there!"

Harry's jaw almost dropped to his knees as he heard her say Dumbledore's name. "You... You know Dumbledore!?"

"Of course I do, who doesn't? Now, please tell me you're alright... Judging by your appearance, you're far from", she replied visibly irritated.

"But... You're a witch then?"

"Just a squib, dear. If I'd been a witch, I could've shadowed you myself, but..."

"Dumbledore's been having me shadowed?", Harry interrupted.

"Of course he has, with the Dark Lord having returned! God, they told me you were smart. Now, tell me what happened!", Mrs Figgs replied as she got less and less patient.

"I was violated by two of Dudley's friends", Harry said as he looked down to the ground, somehow feeling ashamed over what had happened. Mrs Figg was taken aback by this, but she soon recovered herself.

"I am very sorry to hear that, but I'm glad you at least had a proper excuse to use magic. It'll be easier to defend you from the ministry that way. There'll be plenty of time to talk things over, probably with people who you know better, but for now let's get a move on, we need to get you home as soon as possible!"

Harry was still dazed by everything he'd just heard, but Mrs Figg silenced him with a look even before he could ask another question. The old lady gave both him and Dudley a push to get them moving, but before they had even started walking, a scabby man appeared in front of them with a loud crack. Before the man had time to react, Mrs Figg was already on top of him, beating him around his unshaven face.

"You idiot! You were supposed to guard Harry until midnight! The boy's had to use magic to fend off two rapists, for crying out loud! You get to Dumbledore right now and tell him about all of this, or I'll turn you into a cat tree!"

"Rapists? But, Figgy...", the scabby man who must've been Mundungus began, before he was interrupted by a livid Mrs Figg.

"NOW!"

Mundungus gave in and disappeared with a loud crack as Mrs Figg angrily sighed.

"I'm going to kill him if Dumbledore doesn't... Now, get moving! This is not good at all!"

The three of them soon reached 4 Privet Drive and Mrs Figg told Harry not to leave the house under any circumstances. Harry was full of questions for anyone who was in touch with Dumbledore, but Mrs Figg was already on her way back home and she ignored him as he called for her.

Dudley rang the doorbell and Harry watched aunt Petunia's silhouette grow larger as she walked into the hallway and opened the door. She shrieked as she saw Dudley's black eye and immediately started smothering him, giving Harry a chance to sneak past them unnoticed. He was halfway up the stairs when he heard uncle Vernon cursing something about the owl that apparently had just pecked at the window. He knew he'd be getting it now and turned around even before he was called back with an angry 'BOY!'.

He entered the room and saw his uncle's eyes widen at his indecent appearance.

"Why the hell do you look like you've been living in a forest?", he asked angrily. If there was one thing Vernon Dudley could not stand, it was magic, closely followed by people with an indecent or abnormal appearance.

Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia had been the last persons Harry would've wanted to tell what happened, but he knew they'd find out through Dudley anyway and he couldn't come up with a plausible pretext, so he decided it'd be best to just get it over with.

"I was sexually assaulted by Dudley's friends", Harry answered. He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he said it aloud, as if him saying it made it final, but he suppressed them. The last thing he'd want to do was break down in front of his uncle. He quickly turned around to hide his wet eyes and went to collect the owl, leaving an astonished Vernon Dursley.

He opened the backdoor and picked up the letter the owl had been holding, throwing the owl itself back up into the air. He tore open the official looking envelope and quickly started reading it, ignoring the questions uncle Vernon fired at him from the living room.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We have received intelligence that you twice performed a paralysing spell at twenty-three minutes past three this afternoon in a Muggle-inhabited area in the presence of three Muggles._

_The severity of this breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery has resulted in your expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ministry representatives will be calling at your place of residence shortly to destroy your wand._

_As you have already received an official warning for a previous offence under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' statute of Secrecy, we regret to inform you that your presence is required at a disciplinary hearing at the Ministry of Magic at 9 a.m. on the twelfth of August._

_Hoping you are well,_  
_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_  
_Improper Use of Magic Office_  
_Ministry of Magic_

Harry just stood there as his world collapsed around him, leaving him on a very small floating island, supported by the frame of the kitchen door. He had been expelled from Hogwarts and ministry officials would soon be there to destroy his wand. Expelled or not, he damn well knew he needed his wand with Voldemort after him, which meant he'd have to run from the ministry. Adrenaline filled his body and he was about to run upstairs to get his stuff when a second owl came searing at him. He recognised this one as Errol, the Weasleys' owl. It clumsily hit the window next to him and Harry picked him up to remove the piece of parchment from its claw, before throwing the dizzy owl back up in the air.

_Harry,_

_Dumbledore is at the ministry, trying to sort things out. Do not leave the house. Do not surrender your wand._

_-Arthur Weasley_

"I'VE HAD IT WITH THESE DAMNED OWLS!", uncle Vernon exclaimed, ripping plucks of hair out of his moustache, something Harry hadn't seen him do since the letters from Hogwarts he'd received had been swarming the house some five years ago.

Harry walked over to the couch and sat down opposite of the Dursleys. Dudley had told his parents about what happened, only slightly making himself look more heroic than he had been, and aunt Petunia was holding him firmly, muttering about how proud she was of her little Didly, who always stood up for those weaker than him.

Even though 4 Privet Drive had never felt like a true home, Harry felt safe here and he soon found himself dozing off, tired after what had happened. He knew he'd have to be alert if he had to fight off the ministry officials, though, so he resisted the urge to just get up and go to bed. The Dursleys didn't know what to say to him, not really caring about him, but recognising the severity of the incident, so they spent nearly twenty minutes in an awkward silence.

Uncle Vernon had almost calmed down when yet another owl pecked on the window, thus revitalising uncle Vernon's anger. Harry quickly ran over to the backdoor and saw that it was a ministry owl again.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_Further to our letter of approximately twenty-one minutes ago, the Ministry of Magic has revised its decision to destroy your wand forthwith. You may retain your wand until your disciplinary hearing on the twelfth of August, at which time an official decision will be taken._

_Following discussions with the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the ministry has agreed that the question of your expulsion will also be decided at that time. You should therefore consider yourself suspended from school pending further enquiries._

_With best wishes,_  
_Yours sincerely,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_  
_Improper Use of Magic Office_  
_Ministry of Magic_

Harry read the letter twice before allowing himself to feel relieved. He hadn't been expelled, at least not yet, and Dumbledore had managed to sort things out. Now all he'd have to do was tell the story at the disciplinary hearing, which would surely convince the council there hadn't been another option but use magic.

He went upstairs, ignoring uncle Vernon's ongoing raging, to get his second shower of the day. He still felt dirty, like something disgusting had been stuck into him (which was more or less true) and was still there, contaminating him. He was both physically and mentally exhausted after the events that had led to his almost expulsion and he just wanted to lie down in bed and be alone with his misery. Actually, he really didn't want to be alone, he wanted someone who'd show some compassion and let him cry his heart out, but he knew he wouldn't find such a person in this house. He wanted to be with Sirius and Ron and Hermione and he felt the emptiness in his chest again as he thought back to his friends who had seemingly abandoned him that summer.

* * *

**A/N:**

Pfft, this chapter was surprisingly hard to write without completely copying it from the original book. It's pretty similar to what happens in TootP, but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. After all, we need to keep the plot going.

I would like to apologise to anyone who may have been offended by my last chapter. I have included a disclaimer at the beginning of the story, as well as a warning at the top of the chapters that depict scenes of a sexual nature and will continue to do so for the upcoming chapters. Should you feel this does not suffice, then please let me know and I'll take another look at it.

Make sure to leave as much feedback as you can, it's greatly appreciated and helps improve the story. Again a big thank you to Chichiru for proofreading!


	5. Sadle Pain

Harry turned on the shower and quickly undressed himself. He grabbed a washcloth and jumped into the beam of hot water, before covering himself completely in showergel. He scrubbed his whole body with so much pressure it almost hurt, leaving behind red skin, and paid extra attention to his breasts and vulva, where Piers and Gordon had dishonoured him the most. He couldn't quite get rid of the feeling he had been contaminated though, and after having scrubbed himself completely four times, he decided it wasn't going to get better and got out of the shower. After having dried himself off tenderly, making sure nothing hurt under the touch of the towel, he left the bathroom and went to his room, silently weeping because he knew he couldn't get rid of the dirty feeling.

His room was dark and he felt alone. He had hoped he'd feel better in his own room, but deep down he knew this wasn't really his room, he didn't belong here. Hedwig looked curiously at him, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. Harry walked over to let her out of her cage. He stroked the only friend he had in Little Whinging and knew he'd have to get out of this place as soon as possible, back to his friends and back to the world where he belonged. He quickly scribbled down the same message on three pieces of parchment and tied them to Hedwig's claw.

"Take these to Ron, Hermione and Sirius. Keep pecking them until they've written a long letter and then come back as soon as possible", he ordered her, before opening the window and letting her fly away.

"If only I could just fly away", he thought as he lay down in bed, curling up to become as small as possible. He felt miserable and cried himself to sleep, replaying the events in his head over and over again. The only thing that prevented him from going mental was the promise he had made to himself that by tomorrow he'd have three lenghty letters, promising him they'd take him away from there as soon as possible.

He woke up the following morning, feeling more exhausted than the night before. He knew Hedwig hadn't returned yet and he couldn't think of a good reason to get out of bed, so he just lay there quietly for another couple of hours, thinking about the things that had haunted him in his sleep. His nightmares seemed to take turns: Cedric's death, the green flash from his parents' death, the sexual assault, Cedric's death...

Eventually he had to get out because his bladder was killing him. He considered getting something to eat, but as he stood up he felt sick and decided it'd be better not to. He didn't want to face the Dursleys anyway. He quickly went for a morning (afternoon) pee, reminding himself of his female body as he sat down. It was a major pet peeve, not being able to take a leak while standing, but it paled in comparison to what had happened yesterday. Harry shuddered, realising how cold the bathroom felt on his bare skin, and quickly ran back to his bed as soon as he had finished. It was weird to feel cold with this weather, but Harry didn't really care and just lay in his bed apathetically.

This continued for another two days. Hedwig was nowhere to be seen, he didn't feel hungry and he only left his bedroom to get a mouthful of water from the bathroom tap every now and then. He didn't know what to do, except to wait for his friends, so that was all he did: endlessly waiting with nothing to accompany him but his own misery. On the third day, however, he registered a loud bang downstairs. He felt too tired to wonder what it was, but a minute or so later, his door slowly opened. Harry vaguely remembered the Dursleys saying they'd be going out that night, so he looked over to the door in mild curiousity. He was almost hoping for a Deatheater to take him out of his misery, but a mix of excitement and happiness started fuzzing all throughout his body as he realised it was Remus Lupin who was standing there.

"He's here!", Lupin shouted downstairs, and Harry let out a shriek that was girlier than he cared to admit, before jumping out of bed and throwing himself around his favourite werewolf professor.

"Uhm, Harry...", Lupin coughed uncomfortably and suddenly Harry realised he was still completely naked.

"Err... Sorry...", Harry answered as he felt his cheeks flush. He let go of Lupin, who felt surprisingly safe and sturdy, despite his shabby appearance, and reached over to his morning robe while Lupin awkwardly looked at the ceiling.

"I'll be downstairs, meet us there when you're dressed. We've come to get you out of here, but I'm sure you've already guessed that", Lupin said. Harry noticed Lupin was blushing as well, after the inappropriate hug.

"About damn time!", Harry tried to answer angrily, but he couldn't help but smile. His body was filled with relief and for the first time in days he didn't feel miserable. He quickly got dressed in another pair of baggy clothes and suddenly felt his stomach roar after three days of starvation, but he ignored it for now. He was too excited about his escape.

He ran down the stairs, almost tripping on his trouser leg, and saw a small group of people standing there. He only recognised two of them: Lupin and Alastor Moody, his Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher from last year. Well, sort of, anyway...

"There he is", Lupin smiled. "Tonks here thought it'd take you ages to get ready now you're a-"

Harry silenced him with an angry look. "I'm not a girl", he grumbled.

"Of course not, I'm sorry", Lupin gave in. "Anyway, I'd like to introduce you to Nymphadora Tonks..."

"Don't call me that!", a witch with bubblegum pink hair hissed. "It's just Tonks."

"...Alastor Moody..."

"Yeah, I know", Harry replied. It felt weird to be introduced to someone you thought you had known for over a year.

"...Kingsley Shacklebolt..."

A dark wizard with a golden earring slightly bowed at him.

"...Dedalus Diggle..."

"We've met before!", squeaked the excitable little wizard.

"...Elphias Doge..."

From the back of the room, a balding old man nodded at him.

"...Emmeline Vance..."

The stately-looking witch with a green shawl inclined her head.

"...Hestia Jones..."

A freckled witch waved from the kitchen.

"...and last but not least Sturgis Podmore."

A square jawed wizard with bright red robes winked at him.

"These people will escort you to a safehouse. If you could go fetch your belongings upstairs, we can leave at the first signal.", Lupin continued.

"I'll help!", the woman who had been introduced as Tonks exclaimed as he Harry nodded and ran upstairs again. He couldn't wait to get out of 4 Privet Drive.

"This house isn't too bad for a muggle house, but it's a bit too clean, if you know what I mean.", Tonks said as she followed Harry to his room. "Ahh, this is much better!", she let out as they entered Harry's room. Harry hadn't bothered to clean up after himself during the weeks he'd spent at the Dursleys' and frankly his room was a complete mess. Clothing was scattered all over the room, mixed with books and pieces of parchment, dishes and cups that he hadn't taken to the dishwasher yet were piling up on his desk and Hedwig's cage hadn't been cleaned since his arrival and was starting to smell.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll do that!", Tonks interrupted Harry as he was cramming stuff into his trunk. She flicked her wand and everything in the room neatly arranged itself into the trunk, which then shut itself.

"Thanks", Harry said, still slightly amazed by all the things magic could do, even after four years in the wizarding world.

"You'll really need to get yourself some new clothing, Harry! You look like rubbish in those baggy clothes, despite your prettiness! Now I come to think of it, you might need a new name as well...", Tonks winked at him.

"I'm not a girl!", Harry hissed for the second time that evening.

"Well, whatever suits you, but even you can't deny you'll need some new apparel. Besides, being a woman has its advantages. I was once arrested by a muggle policeman for walking through a red light, and it all it took was a flash of..."

"Alright, alright, I get it!", Harry interrupted. He honestly didn't want to know about Tonks' shenanigans, but she seemed like a nice enough woman.

"You're right, I will need some new clothes. Even though I'm not really planning on staying like this, if it can be helped."

"Why not? You look way better than the gangling boy you used to be, at least as far as I can tell from old pictures! Heck, with some fitting clothes, a new hairdo and perhaps a teeny tiny bit of makeup, you could be smoking, Harry!", Tonks grinned at him, obviously imagining him as she had just described.

"Thanks", Harry tried replying sarcastically, but he couldn't help blushing. Another thing he could add to his list of dislikeable things about being a girl: the seemingly constant blushing.

"Anyway, let's go downstairs", Tonks continued, still with a big smile on her face. "Mad-Eye will kill me if we take much longer..."

"What about Hedwig?", Harry asked.

"Oh, don't worry about her. She's already at Grimmauld Place. For some reason she's been pecking at Sirius for the last couple of days. Then again, she hasn't been allowed to leave the place ever since she arrived, so perhaps it's just frustration."

"Grimmauld Place?"

"Oh shit... Please don't tell Mad-Eye I let that slip. It's the safe house we're taking you to."

"Are you two having a nice tea party up there!?", Mad-Eye shouted from downstairs. "Perhaps you've forgotten we're on a tight schedule!?"

"We're coming, Moody!", Tonks replied, rolling her eyes at Harry.

"I saw that!", Mad-Eye shouted again.

It took them five minutes or so to go through the plan, which was mainly done for Harry, before they went outside to wait for the signal. They would be flying to the safehouse and Harry was to be protected at all costs. Even when one of them was killed on their way there, Mad-Eye unnecessarily added. Tonks' eyes almost popped out when she saw Harry mount his Firebolt, but she didn't have the chance to say anything before a shower of bright, red sparks flared among the stars, which Harry recognised as wand sparks, and they took off.

Harry was glad he had put on a coat over his shirt. Even though it might have been boiling hot on the ground, soaring through the sky soon had him shivering. They kept on flying and flying, his guards always circling around him in formation, and even though it felt good to fly again, Harry was soon completely numb because of the cold. He knew the cold from Quidditch matches he had played in the past, but he was surprised to discover another discomfort of flying: something that felt like saddle pain. Not that Harry had ever had to deal with saddle pain, or a bike for that matter, but he could imagine saddle pain feeling this way. It got progressively worse, but just as he was about to ask how much longer it'd take them to get there, they started descending.

They were flying above what must have been a large city, judging by the many twinkling lights, and as they descended Harry started to perceive individual lights, such as cars and street lights. Within minutes, they had landed on a small square on the outskirts of the city and Harry gratefully got off his broom, rubbing his irritated pelvis. Apparently he wasn't the only one who hadn't quite enjoyed the flight: everybody but Mad-Eye was shivering and rubbing their hands together. Mad-Eye, however, proceeded to take a piece of equipment that looked like an oversized lighter out of his pocket. As he clicked it, the nearest street lamp went out and he did this until all of the lights around the square had been extinguished.

"Borrowed it from Dumbledore", he muttered to Harry, who was curiously looking at the Put-Outer.

"Now, let's get you inside. Read this", he said as he gave Harry a small piece of parchment which contained a single sentence in a vaguely familiar handwriting.

The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London.

He looked back up to Mad-Eye, curious what the meaning of this was, but even before he could ask, the meaning revealed itself to Harry, as two of the houses moved away from each other and an identical house grew between houses eleven and thirteen.

* * *

**A/N:**

Happy 2013, everyone! I hope all of you still have ten fingers and two eyes left, although I suppose even with one eye you could continue reading this fic in the upcoming year. My only new year resolution is to read more and I think I'll be starting with another reread of the Harry Potter books, although I'm tempted to just dive deeper into fan fiction, which I only discovered so recently~

A big thank you to Chichiru for proofreading this chapter and taking out all of my silly mistakes. Make sure to leave feedback, because I use it to improve the story! Not to mention I like to make sure at least a couple of people are actually reading it. Thanks for that, by the way! :)


	6. Familiar Faces

"What's the order of the -?", Harry began.

"Not here, wait 'till we're inside!", Mad-Eye snarled. He grabbed the piece of parchment out of Harry's hand and set it on fire with his wand.

"Come on, hurry, let's get inside...", Moody growled, prodding Harry with his stick.

Cautiously, Harry walked up to the stone steps to the shabby looking door. Its black paint was peeling off and the door knocker in the shape of a snake was covered in rust. Lupin touched the door with his wand and Harry heard many metallic clicks before the door creaked open. Harry pushed it open and walked into the dark hallway, which was covered in dust and cobwebs. The air was damp and smelled of mold.

Behind him, the others followed and it wasn't before they were all inside that Moody clicked his Put-Outer again and quickly shut the door.

"Let's get some light in here", he grumbled. He waved his wand and an old fashioned chandelier with gas lamps lit up the gloomy hallway. Harry could see a narrow staircase going up, with many tattered paintings next to it. On closer inspection, both the staircase's banister and the cobwebby chandelier were shaped like serpents.

There were hustled footsteps and the door at the far end of the hall opened, shedding more light on the still dark hallway. Ron's mother, Mrs Weasley emerged and she smiled at Harry as she hurried towards him. Harry couldn't help but notice she had gotten a lot thinner since he had last seen her.

"Oh, Harry, it's so good to see you!", she said as she pulled him into a rib-crushing hug. Harry appreciated Mrs Weasley not saying anything about his new appearance.

"You're looking skimpy again; you need feeding up. I'm afraid dinner will have to wait a little longer, though. Ron and Hermione are upstairs, why don't you join them?"

She then turned towards Moody: "He's just arrived, the meeting has already started. All of you better hurry."

Even before Harry could ask about the meeting, Mrs Weasley was talking about, she cut him off:

"Members of the Order only, Harry, I'm sorry. Now, hurry upstairs, the others have been dying to see you... Second landing, the first door on your right."

She turned around to follow the others to the mysterious meeting, but remembered something halfway there: "Oh, and try not to make too much noise. You don't want to wake anything up."

And with that, she vanished through the door. Harry resisted the urge to eavesdrop and quietly walked upstairs. On the wall next to the staircase, plaques with shrunken heads were mounted to the wall. Harry realised they had once belonged to house-elves and he began to wonder what on earth they were doing in a house that appeared to belong to dark wizards.

He crossed the landing, almost tripping over a severed troll leg full of battered umbrellas and climbed the second staircase. He knocked on the second door to the right, heard some rumbling and suddenly the door flew open. Harry was taken by surprise by the brown menace that flung himself at him with a loud shriek and was almost knocked over. He managed to stay afoot and after several seconds Hermione let him go.

"Ron, he's here! Harry's here! Oh, we didn't hear you arrive... How are you? We heard what happened, horrible! Have you been mad at us? I bet you have, our letters were worthless- but we couldn't tell you anything, Dumbledore made us promise not to. Oh, we have so much to tell you, and what happened to you, it's outrageous! I looked it all up, they cannot expell you, I looked it all up... There's a provision in the Degree of Reasonable Restric-"

"Let Harry breathe, Hermione", Ron grinned from behind her. He had grown several more inches and was more gangling than ever. That, and Harry was shorter than he had been in a while. They walked inside and sat down on the beds, Harry opposite of his two best friends. Two best friends he was still mad at, he reminded himself. An indignant screech was heard from the cage on the wardrobe.

"Hedwig!", Harry exclaimed as he rushed over to let her out. To his shame, however, he soon found he couldn't reach her.

"Allow me", Ron said as he stood up to pick her up and hand her over.

"Thanks", Harry mumbled as he felt his face go red and sat down on the bed again, softly stroking Hedwig.

There was an awkward silence in which Ron and Hermione closely examined him. They had of course seen him at the end of last year, but neither of them knew how Harry had coped with the transformation. His face was still the same as it had been prior to the summer holidays, but his hair and grown and his body had become even more feminine, even in the unflattering clothes he was wearing. He seemed more tender and even a little bit curvier.

The silence was becoming uncomfortable as Ron and Hermione ogled over Harry, who was slowly starting to become more and more angry. Eventually he was the one to break the silence.

"So...?"

"So what, Harry?", Hermione tried cautiously.

"So what has been happening!? What is Voldemort doing!? What have you been up to!? WHY HAVE I BEEN KEPT OUT OF THE LOOP!?"

Ron sighed. Hedwig quickly flew back to her cage.

"Harry, we don't know much either. They won't let us join the meetings and-"

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ALLOWED TO JOIN THE MEETINGS!? BIG DEAL! AT LEAST YOU HAVEN'T BEEN STUCK AT THE DURLEYS' FOR FOUR FUCKING WEEKS. I'VE MANAGED MORE THAN THE TWO OF YOU TOGETHER AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT! WHO SAVED THE PHILOSOPHER'S STONE? WHO DEFEATED RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR ASSES FROM DEMENTORS?"

Everything he'd felt in the past couple of weeks was coming out now. Ron was still on the edge of his bed, his mouth wide open. Hermione was clearly on the verge of tears, but Harry didn't give a fuck. He'd felt miserable for all those weeks, and even though he knew he was being unreasonable, he was mad at everyone and everything.

"WHO SAW HIM COME BACK AND FACED HIM LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM MURDER CEDRIC? AND WORST OF ALL: WHO HAD TO DEAL WITH THIS NEW FUCKING BODY AND WITH BEING RAPED CONSECUTIVELY!?"

Saying the last thing out loud made him tear up. He went quiet and slowly started crying, pulling up his knees to his face. He just sat there weeping in misery, until he felt Hermione's arm around his shoulder, who pulled him into a hug.

"Harry, we're so sorry. We really are. I'd be furious to if it'd happened to me, but Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything. If it makes you feel any better: we don't know what's been going on either. We know little more than you do. What happened in Little Whinging was horrible and if you ever want to talk about it, you know we're here for you, but please understand that it was never supposed to happen and it exactly why Dumbledore had you shadowed."

It took a Harry a while to get himself back together.

"Where are we anyway?", he asked in a croaky voice.

"Grimmauld Place, headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix", Ron answered. "It's a secret society founded by Dumbledore to fight against You-know-who."

"So what's the Order been up to?", Harry asked.

"We already told you, we haven't been allowed to attend the meetings. Although thanks to Fred and George-", Hermione began, before she was cut off by a loud bang. Fred and George had apparated into the room.

"Ah, Harry, we thought we heard your lovely voice", Fred began.

"You sure do look a lot better with a pair of boobs", George winked.

"Then again, I don't know anyone who wouldn't. Perhaps we've found a market for a new product, brother?", he grinned at Fred.

If Harry had even had the tiniest bit of Basilisk, the two twins would now by lying dead on the ground, but George merrily continued.

"Seriously, Harry, you do look a lot better. Little bit of make-up, new haircut, some nice clothes and you'd look as good as, well, at least as good as Millicent Bulstrode, I'd say. I'm sure Ginny will be most delighted to give you a hand!"

"Give a hand in what?", Ginny said as she came walking in.

"Glad to see you've arrived, Harry. And the two of you, honestly... Taking the stairs takes just twenty seconds, you know?"

"Time is money, sister", Fred answered. "Anyway, who's up for hearing what the order has to say today? I'm sure it's an interesting meeting; Snape is here!"

"Snape is in the order!?", Harry exclaimed indignantly. If there's one person he hated, it was most definitely Snape.

"Dumbledore trusts him, so dad says we should as well", Ginny answered.

"Also, those things are a no-go: mum has put up wards around the door", she said, indicating a bunch of fleshy string George was holding.

"What is that?", Harry asked.

"Expandable Ear; allows us to eaves drop from afar", Fred explained. "Mum caught us using them a couple of meetings ago, so we had to hide them. She's become more careful..."

"Did you find out anything using them?"

"Not much, just that they're guarding something and shadowing known Deatheaters. The guarding must've concerned you. Terribly sorry about what happened, by the way.", Fred said with an honest look.

" Dumbledore went berserk on Mundungus when he found out he'd left his watch early."

"So who's in the order?", Harry quickly continued, not wanting to be reminded of what had happened in Little Whinging.

"Well, we don't know everyone, of course. Dumbledore, Snape, Mad-Eye, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Kingsley..."

"Not Percy?", Harry asked as he noticed George had skipped the third oldest Weasly son. The whole room became silent and Harry noticed no one knew where to look all of a sudden.

"It'd be best if you didn't mention him in front of mum or dad", Ginny finally said.

"What happened?"

"Well... Have you been reading the Prophet, Harry?", Hermione started cautiously.

"Just the frontpage. I reckoned Voldemort returning would be frontpage-worthy sooner or later..."

The whole room flinched at the mention of his name.

"Just the frontpage wouldn't have been enough to notice it. See, the Prophet has been ridiculing you and Dumbledore, denying You-know-who has returned. They've portrayed you as an attention seeking idiot, saying the transformation has affected your brain. I'm positive Fudge is behind it..."

"And Percy believes the Prophet?", Harry asked surprised. He had always liked Percy the least of the Weasleys, but he had never expected him to be so incredulous.

"Well, yes", Ron took over. "This summer he got promoted to Fudge's office, Junior Assistant or something. Dad expected Fudge to have given him the job just to get closer to Dumbledore and you. This resulted in a huge fight, Percy saying horrible things about dad's reputation at work always holding him back, how dad's obsession with Muggles had prevented him from making a decent wage, and so on. In the end Percy moved out, he's now living here, in London."

It was silent for a while as it sank in: everyone in the wizarding world now believed him to be out of his right mind. Fudge, the ignorant moron, was still in denial over Voldemort's return and meanwhile the Dark Lord was out there, getting stronger and stronger every day.

The silence was broken when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Fred and George quickly disapparated, the Extended Ear still in George's hand, and Mrs Weasley came in.

"The meeting is over, you can come down to have dinner now. Everyone's been dying to see you, Harry."

Mrs Weasley led Ginny out of the room, giving Harry a few more minutes with Ron and Hermione. Harry saw them tense up at the idea of him erupting again, but he didn't feel like throwing a tantrum.

"Look, I'm sorry for going all out on you. I know you couldn't write me, but after everything that's happened I was just so pissed off... The Dursleys for four weeks, complete isolation, being stuck in a body I know nothing about and a sexual assault to top it all..."

"We know, mate. And we're sorry we couldn't do anything. Now let's get downstairs, you look like you could do with some food. Have you eaten anything at all in Muggletown?", Ron answered, smiling gingerly.

Suddenly a huge uproar was heard downstairs. They quickly ran down to the first floor, where they found an enormous painting of an incredibly fat woman screaming at Mrs Weasley and Tonks, who where trying to shut the curtains in front of it. Next to it lay the huge troll leg toppled over.

"MUDBLOODS! BLOOD TRAITORS! DEFILERS OF MY NOBLE HOUSE!", the portrait kept screaming.

Mrs Weasley and Tonks were still struggling when another person with long, black hair came running upstairs.

"Shut up, you old hag!", he shouted as he drew the curtains shut in one move.

The muffled screaming of the portrait could still be heard from behind the curtains, but Harry didn't even notice. Before him stood his fugitive godfather, Sirius Black.

"Hallo, Harry. I see you've met my mother."

* * *

**A/N:**

It's been a while, but here I am again. The holidays has ended, and so has my break from university, so (as you might have noticed) I don't have as much time for writing anymore. Not to mention I'm still not quite sure where I want to go with this story. So far, I've stuck closely to the original books, but I doubt I can keep doing so forever. Let me know what you think.

Another thing I'd like to know: who would you like Harry to pair up with? Hogwarts is eventually coming and I want to start the real smut there, so I'll need to have a plan for possible partners. I think I could write some fun times with Ginny and Luna, but they're only 14 in GOF. I don't know why, but 15 seems borderline to me. Opinions please?

Thanks again to Chichiru for proofreading!


	7. Overdue Information

For a moment Harry simply stood there, slightly baffled at Sirius' sudden appearance. It had been a while since he had last seen his godfather and he was slightly shocked at how his father's best friend looked. His face looked fuller than before, with brighter eyes and neater facial hair. He had gained a fair few pounds and was looking a lot like the man Harry recognised from his parents' wedding pictures, albeit older, aged by both time and his imprisonment in Azkaban.

Sirius was taking in Harry at the same time, trying not to look too amazed at his godson's new body. Of course he knew about Harry's transformation, but he hadn't seen him since the events at the graveyard had taken place and it wasn't before Harry was standing before him in person that the realisation fully dawned on him. Of course there were the obvious signs of Harry's femininity, his body undeniably curvier even underneath the baggy clothes. His hair also looked different, having grown into curls that extended to his shoulders, but what most amazed Sirius was the change to Harry's face. Whereas Harry had always looked like James' exact copy, he now looked more like Lily. He had always had her eyes, but his face had softened and now held the same kind expression. Naturally James hadn't fully disappeared, but Harry seemed more balanced now, more of a mix of his parents.

The mutual gazing continued for a while, until Harry managed to break free of it. He flung himself at Sirius, momentarily forgetting the anger he held for his godfather, embracing him in a tight hug. Of all people, Sirius represented the father figure he'd been longing for since he moved in with the Dursleys the best and, especially after his unexpected genderswap, he'd wanted someone to confide with. Someone other than his two best friends, someone who had more experience in life and someone who could perhaps give him a tiny little bit of advice on how to deal with what had happened.

Sirius was slightly taken aback with the sudden hug, but got himself together and gingerly hugged Harry back. After everything that had happened, he had mostly expected Harry to become angry after Sirius had all but abandoned him over summer, especially after the last note he had received, but didn't mind this unexpected outcome one bit. He was sure he'd have a lot to answer for later, after hearing the row Harry had had with Ron and Hermione earlier, but for now he cherished the moment. After what must have been a couple of minutes, someone awkwardly coughed behind the two of them and they finally let go, Harry going slightly red in the face.

"It's good to see you, Harry. How about we go downstairs for supper, I'm sure Molly would like to get some nutrition into you after another summer with those muggles…", Sirius said. Harry simply nodded, his earlier thoughts slowly coming back to him after the initial happiness of seeing his godfather.

"I should probably welcome you as my guest as well", Sirius continued as they walked down the stairs: "This is 12 Grimmauld Place, my paternal home and home to the house of Black. Of course nowadays I am the only Black left, at least in this part of the family tree, so I inherited the house and offered it to Dumbledore as a safehouse for The Order. It's the least I could do for The Order, and I'm afraid it's also the only useful thing I have been able to do…"

They passed the decapitated house-elves again and Harry raised his eyebrows in wonder. "I don't mean to be rude, but this place does seem a bit gloomy, if you'd ask me."

To his surprise, Sirius only laughed. "It sure as hell does. I always hated this place, to be honest, and never really felt at home here. The Blacks are an ancient family, dating back to a time when the Romans controlled Great Britain. They are among the most pure-blooded and muggle-despising families there are. Rather dark, really. My parents nearly disinherited me when I got sorted into Gryffindor, instead of Slytherin…"

Their conversation got cut off when they entered the kitchen and greeted the rest of the order members. Harry was disappointed when he saw Dumbledore had left already, as had many other members, but a fair few still remained, including the Weasleys, Lupin and Tonks. Harry said hello to everyone he hadn't seen yet, while Mrs Weasley quickly started working on dinner, delegating tasks to everyone but Harry and, to his surprise, Tonks.

"What can I do, Molly?", Tonks offered enthusiastically.

"Why don't you just sit back and relax, Tonks?", Mrs Weasley answered apprehensively. "You've had a long day and I'm sure you must be rather tired…"

"Don't be silly! I still have more than enough energy left to help out with dinner. Here, I'll help lay the table!"

Even before Tonks had made it halfway from the cupboard to the table, she tripped over her own feet, managing to stay standing but dropping the stack of plates she'd just picked up and shattering them on the stone floor. Harry could've sworn he heard Mrs Weasley mutter something rather profane before repairing the plates and urging Tonks, who couldn't stop apologising, to sit down.

It wasn't long before Mrs Weasley had whipped up an entire meal and soon Harry found himself eating his third helping of hotchpotch, craving for food after having been starved at the Durleys' for so long. Aside from eating, dinner was mostly spent exchanging small talk, with the members of The Order being careful enough not to bring up anything of importance and those in attendance who weren't initiated clever enough not to ask. Harry's transformation had become the elephant in the room: everyone tried their hardest to act normally around Harry, which he appreciated, but he couldn't help but notice the many eyes quickly averting whenever he looked around.

After everyone had finished their treacle tart, however, Sirius finally brought up the subject Harry had been waiting for: "You surprise me, Harry. I'd expected you to start asking all sorts of stupid questions about Voldemort as soon as you sat down, but so far you've been rather quiet!"

It was as though a dozen dementors had entered the room. The pleasant buzzing stopped at once and everyone, aside from Sirius and Harry, tensed up.

"I did!", Harry replied indignantly. "I asked Ron and Hermione as soon as I got here, but they said we're not allowed in The Order, so-"

"And they're quite right!", Mrs Weasley, said through clenched teeth, bolting upright in her chair. "You're all too young to be-"

"Since when does someone have to be in The Order to ask questions?", Sirius interrupted her. "Harry's been stuck with those Muggles for over a month. He has the right to know what's going on in the wizarding world, whether he's a member of The Order or not."

"Hang on…", Fred started. "How come Harry gets his questions answered, even though we've been asking stuff for over a month and haven't been answered a single thing!?"

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what The Order is up to, that's your parents' decision", Sirius replied calmly. "Harry, on the other hand-"

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!", Mrs Weasley interrupted sharply. "Dumbledore has clearly said that we shouldn't tell Harry any more than he needs to know!"

Harry hadn't ever seen Mrs Weasley looking this feral, not even after she'd found out Ron and the twins had saved him with a flying car three years ago. Sirius, on the other hand, didn't seem impressed in the slightest. "Harry's been through more than most of the members of The Order. It was him who fought Voldemort on various occasions and him who saw the Dark Lord return. He has the right to know what-"

"He is not a member of The Order!", Mrs Weasley snapped. "He is only fifteen!"

"And like I said, he has more right to know than most of The Order", Sirius continued with a raised voice. "Harry is not a child anymore."

"But he isn't an adult either! Those who are responsible for him should not forget he is still in school and doesn't need to-"

"As his godfather, it is my decision to tell him what I want him to be told", Sirius replied, now obviously angry.

Mrs Weasley looked around the table, hoping for help from anyone else. When it became clear that everyone was clever enough not to mingle in this fight, however, she resigned: "Very well then. Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny: out of the kitchen, now!"

"You can't tell us to leave, we're of legal age!", George replied instantly.

"Arthur, tell them they-"

"They're right, Molly. They should be allowed to stay", Mr Weasley answered carefully. Mrs Weasley deeply inhaled, before exhaling quickly through her nose. Harry was sure that if anyone pushed her any farther, she'd be exhaling steam next.

"Ron, Hermione, Ginny: out!"

"It's no use sending us out. Harry will tell Hermione and me everything anyway, won't you Harry?", Ron parried, glimpsing at Harry. Frankly, Harry wasn't so sure of this, still angry at both of them for abandoning him over summer like they'd done. Mrs Weasley didn't seem to notice, though, as she merely threw a very angry look at Ron and stood up to escort Ginny to bed.

"Only what he _needs_ to know", she hissed to Sirius, before directing Ginny out of the door after only a brief protest. Harry wasn't happy seeing her so angry, but he was glad someone was finally about to tell him what was going on.

"Alright then, Harry. What do you want to know?", Sirius asked normally, the anger he had displayed against Mrs Weasley seemingly gone.

"What is The Order up to right now?", Harry asked instantly. "What are you doing to stop Voldemort and how much do you know about him already?"

Sirius took a brief moment to come up with a reply and then started slowly and carefully: "The Order is currently trying to make people aware of Voldemort's return. We are recruiting new members, such as Tonks here, and gathering information on the Dark Lord's plans and whereabouts. We know more than he thinks we do, but recruiting new members has proven to be difficult.

Most people don't know about his return and even though Dumbledore has been trying to convince others Voldemort indeed has returned, the Ministry isn't cooperating. They are trying to keep all of this quiet, afraid to face the problems they'll have to deal with if they acknowledge his return."

"But surely doing nothing is far worse than taking actions against him?", Harry exclaimed, surprised by the Ministry's stupidity.

"Well, Fudge doesn't quite believe all of it. Power has made him paranoid over the years and he's afraid Dumbledore is only spreading rumours about Voldemort to take over his position. That's why he has been portraying both of you as liars. They use Dumbledore's age as an excuse to throw him out of all influential positions, such as his chairmanship of the Wizengamot. As for you, the Daily Prophet has been spreading rumours about how your, ehh, change has meddled with your sanity."

Harry wasn't sure whether he should be more worried about Fudge being an idiot and doing nothing or half of the wizarding world now probably believing his transformation had turned him into a nut, so he simply thought about it for a minute and moved on to the next question.

"You said you knew quite a lot about what Voldemort was up to. What is he doing?", he asked.

"The Dark Lord is rebuilding his army, gathering followers. He's both interested in wizards and dark creatures, much like he was at the height of his power. We fear he's trying to get the Giants and Dementors on his side, but of course we're also trying to counter his recruitment of new Deatheaters."

Sirius paused for a bit, as if considering something carefully. Then he continued: "Additionally, we think he's looking for something he didn't have fourteen years ago. Something to make him even more powerful."

"Something like a weapon?", Harry added.

"Yes and no. It's not something like a spell he can use to kill people, but something to use against us. We believe the weapon, if you want to call it that, is an item that-"

"THAT'LL BE ENOUGH!", Mrs Weasley suddenly bellowed, apparently having returned from bringing Ginny upstairs. "You've told him everything he needs to know and some more then! Now, off to bed, all of you!"

"But mum…", Fred tried.

"ALL OF YOU!"

And with that everyone knew the battle had been fought, silently accepting their defeat and getting up to go upstairs. Harry was happy with the information he'd gotten, but disappointed Mrs Weasley had returned right at the moment Sirius was about to tell him what Voldemort was searching for. He looked around the kitchen to see the remaining members of The Order slowly getting up as well, many of them still looking tense. He nodded to Sirius as a silent 'Thank you' and then followed the others upstairs, where he crashed on the second bed in Ron's room.

Both of them sat there, quietly overthinking everything that had just been said. Harry wasn't really surprised about anything he'd hurt, but the Ministry's denial bothered him. How could anyone doubt the return of Voldemort after he'd escaped from the maze with Cedric's body? Did they think he had killed him, simply looking for a way to dispose of his opponents? Did everyone think he'd gone bat shit crazy?

Harry had almost forgotten he was in a room with Ron when his friend suddenly started speaking: "Look, Harry, I'm sorry about everything that happened. We didn't want to leave you alone at the Dursleys', but we simply didn't have a say in it. Dumbledore thought it'd be better if we left you in the dark, for whatever reason, but as soon as we got your note about… About what happened, we made sure you were brought in as soon as possible."

Harry didn't know what to say. He was still pissed at Ron and Hermione from weeks of built-up anger, but he also knew it wasn't really their fault. The more he came to think about it, the angrier he started to get at Dumbledore. He'd had him shadowed for weeks and left him to rot in Little Whinging. Even now, when the information couldn't be intercepted whatsoever, Dumbledore didn't want him to know anything, as Mrs Weasley had made quite clear.

"I know", he replied matter-of-factly, trying to hide his frustration. He wasn't ready to forgive Ron just yet, so he left it at that and the room went quiet again. Harry stood up to go brush his teeth at the small en-suite sink. He searched his luggage for his pyjamas, feeling like he'd need them in the cold house and started undressing himself.

Even though he'd done so loads of times in front of Ron (or Neville, Seamus and Dean, for that matter), he felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. He had his back turned to Ron as he took off his shirt and he couldn't see his long-time friend, but he felt a pair of eyes prying in his back and knew he was being watched. He got into his pyjamas as quickly as possible and jumped into bed, before he looked over to the other side of the room, where Ron quickly averted his gaze as his face turned red. When Ron took off his trousers to exchange them for his pyjama, Harry couldn't help but notice the bulge in Ron's boxers.

"Great", he thought, "Just the little extra awkwardness I needed in my life right now…"

* * *

**A/N:**

There we go, another chapter. I've been reading a lot of great fanfics lately, which wasn't really motivating me to write more of this story. Firstly because reading left me less time to write, secondly because reading kept re-establishing the feeling that I'd never be able to write something as good as the stories I enjoy reading myself.

Writing in English has proven to be harder for me than writing in my native language, so I hope anyone who reads this story will be able to look past that and enjoy it nevertheless. I'm taking it slow on this one, writing whenever I feel like it, so don't expect this story to be updated in regular intervals.

Once again, a shoutout to Chichiru for proofreading this chapter! Please feel free to write a review, even if it's only a quick one. Huge comments full of feedback are greatly appreciated, but I enjoy reading the small ones just as much!


End file.
